The Twin
by lostfeather1
Summary: Dumbledore made a mistake of forgetting someone in Tom Riddle's past. He had assumed she had died years ago because of her absence. But he was wrong. And now with Harry Potter missing, the world was looking much darker. The Wizarding World would never be prepared for the Dark Lady Nuit, Marina Merope Riddle; the twin. Warnings inside!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I do, however, own any OCs and other mentioning's of characters that don't belong to Harry Potter.**

 **The Twin**

 **This story will be DARK, I will say that now.**

 **Warnings: Dark themes, violence, child abuse, bloodshed, torture, manipulation, seduction, lust, dark love, incest, threesome, obsession, possessive traits, sexual content, character bashing, character death and more.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

For years she had hidden from the world and its awareness. It was said that she had disappeared from

She couldn't move.

Her heart was beating rapidly, the pain intensified with each beat it gave. Her whole body had collapsed long ago, going numb and unresponsive.

 _'How had it come to this?'_ She had questioned this for a minute, her thoughts trying to give an answer as to why she was like this. But she merely cringed when the pain continued to burn. _'Tom, are you there?'_ She called out silently, wanting so badly to hear her love's voice.

But she was met with silence.

And with that silence, rage and hate grew dark in her heart. Her magic ran rampant around her, freezing the desk before her and sending the parchments on top flying around her. She screamed in despair and anger at the loss of her other half.

 _'Mark my words, Dumbledore, you will pay for this!'_ She would curse him to a life of poverty, with no legacy and greatness to his name. She would spit his words back in his face as she watched him suffer for all that has been done. And she would make sure that he was never granted the sweet release of death. But first, she had work to do.

* * *

 **Privet Drive, Surrey London**

It was a dark and cold night, as usual for England. Her hood and cloaked figure moved swiftly through the shadows. But she noticed something strange. She had expected something far more challenging than what was before her. It was merely a protection that would always be maintained if the Focus was a home or a place of refuge.

' _There's only one problem with that, old man.'_ She grinned menacingly, before walking through the wards and right up to the doorstep. She stepped into the infant's line of vision and gazed at the child.

Her eyes were fixed on the angry red looking scar that was carved into the shape of a lightning bolt. To her, it was a rune and a mark of protection. But the ritual to perform such protection was as dark and potent. _'The mother was smart… and desperate.'_ She mused before kneeling and picking up the child.

Her silver blue eyes darkened slightly when she felt the small pulse of Dark Magic in the child's scar. It writhed and squirmed like a little leech feeding off of blood. But this was somehow different as well.

The child awoke from its slumber and opened its too green eyes to meet hers. They stared at one another, studying each other and their worth. The child then started to reach out for the woman above him, wanting to be lifted up and held. But she merely turned to look around at the feel of a presence. Her magic began to warn her as it felt another close by, but not with the intent to cause to harm.

"I know you're there. You might as well come out and reveal yourself, before I do it myself." She threatened, shoulders beginning to tense.

"My Lady," a deep silky voice called from her right and she turned to see her faithful follower, cloaked and in black.

"Sneaking in the shadows as always, Severus." She hissed, smirked lightly as the man revealed his face.

The hooked nose and greasy black hair were easy to see, but it soon faded away like a mask. Pale skin and a high cheekbones, a straight nose and black silky hair that fell to reach the man's broad shoulders. He was beautiful, like the dark Prince he was.

"Merely looking out for you, my lady." He bowed in respect, his onyx eyes focused on her intently. "Are the rumors true?" He asked warily.

"No." She replied instantly, her head turning back to the child who was still watching her. "He is merely weak for the moment. He will return eventually, but for the time being…" She paused, her plans forming into place. She kneeled down to pick up the sleepy infant and held him gently.

"My Lady?" Severus asked, not understanding her reasons but also inwardly panicked for the child of his first love.

"Tell me, Severus, what will Dumbledore's reaction be when he realises that his 'Saviour' pawn is no longer in play?" She enquired, eyes darkening at the child's green eyes staring back at her with an intelligence that most children didn't have.

Severus felt cold fear at her words, hoping beyond anything that she would not kill the child. He took a step forward as she raised her hand over the child.

"Be calm, Severus. I may be the Dark Lady and have a rather sadistic personality, but I would **never** harm a child. It was foolish of my brother to even consider killing this one. Even if it was a prophecy that drove him to come close." Her words was soft, which was unlike her. And as her hand was raised over the child, a small hand reached out to grip it tightly.

"Please forgive my assumption, my Lady." His actions would earn him a firm reprimand from her at a later time. Though he didn't mind his punishments coming from her, reasons being that she wasn't as 'curse-happy' as her brother.

"Come, Severus. We have work to do." She glided down the street and into the dark with him following closely behind.

"What are your plans for the child, if I may ask?"

She didn't answer until she was far from the streets and in the forest surrounding, before latching onto Severus' arm and Apparating to one of her safe houses.

They landing steadily on their feet, and the child didn't seem unsettled by the motions and simply blinked dazedly.

The fireplace lit at their arrival and the lounge room was brought to light. She moved to sit down and laid the child on her lap. Her muscles relaxed from the constant tense posture she kept all day and night. Her hood falling away from head to let her long dark hair tumble down her shoulders and back.

The child stirred, fidgeting and moaning in irritation at the confining blanket that he was wrapped in. She merely sighed and looked at the child before the blanket fell away, allowing the child more movement.

Severus stood before the woman and child, watching them closely with no expression, waiting for the woman to speak.

"Please sit, Severus. There's much to discuss." She spoke softly, her expression softer as she watched her companion and friend. He sat in the offered armchair across from her, the heat of the fireplace warming him from the bitter night cold he had been in for the past hours.

"If I may ask, my Lady," he paused and continued at her gesture, "What will be your plans for the boy?"

"I will not be revealing anything at the current time. For now, the child will stay with me until I decide my next move."

"Will you keep him safe?" He asked softly.

"Of course, my friend." She didn't need for him to elaborate, knowing his meaning behind the request. And she would protect the child, if only for the time being.

And as she gazed down at the now sleeping child known as Harry Potter, her mind drifted back to her own childhood and what she had been through with her twin. While she had someone with her and shared everything with him, there were some secrets she kept from him.

Her memories were brought forward and this time, she allowed herself to remember, if only for a while…

* * *

 **I know it's short, but bare with me, it will get longer in chapter length.** **This is just the beginning and the next chapter will begin from when Marina and Tom are born and through their years of childhood, Hogwarts years and the years after.**

 **I do hope this chapter was good, it's my try to a Female Original Character as Tom Riddle's Twin.**

 **Please review!**

 **-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
